Set Fire To The Rain
by FairsyGREYS7
Summary: Can Callie and Arizona build and retain a friendship or are old feelings going to get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Complete re-write of previous story.**

"Okay everyone, consider yourself a burn and plastic specialists for the day." Jackson announces to the crowded ER.

After being briefed by Dr Bailey about a large apartment block fire, all hospital staff were patiently waiting for the first set of causality's to arrive by the ambulance bay. Whilst the surgeons were getting gowned and gloved, the nurses were rushing around making sure the ER was set up with all the equipment needed for patients with burn injuries, smoke inhalation or crush injuries from the collapsed building.

"Okay… Blake, Edwards you're with me." Arizona called out to the two interns who were rushing by.

Walking towards the ambulance bay, the blonde attending turned to make sure that the two interns were following her. "Apparently there was a day care on the second floor of the building so we can expect a few paediatric patients. It's important that you keep them calm as they are going to be scared and in pain so it's your job to make sure they feel safe." Both interns nod their heads in understanding.

After being paged 911 to the ER, Doctor Torres rushes through the large double doors with urgency.

"Wilson,"

"Yes, Dr Torres?"

"You're with me today, I hope you're ready for this. With accidents like this we can expect a lot of broken bones and crush injuries so I need you on your A game, you hear me?" Callie says bluntly to the young intern as she helps her tie her gown.

"Yes, Dr Torres." Wilson says with excitement as she follows the attending to the ambulance bay.

When the two brunettes arrive at the bay they see Arizona, Penny and Stephanie along with a few other ER doctors waiting anxiously for the first vehicle to arrive.

When the vehicle stops in front of the building, the back of the rig opens and out jumps a middle aged, clearly experienced paramedic.

"36 year old female, conscious in the field, clear lacerations to the forehead, complains of chest pain and abnormalities to the left elbow."

"Okay Wilson that's us, page Shepard and Pierce." Callie rushes to do a quick visually examination of the patient.

Arizona had been examining a young boy who was brought in with smoke inhalation when she gets paged 911 to the pit.

"Damn… Edwards, can I trust you to continue with the examination of this patient?" Arizona takes off her gloves and gown, then throws them in the bin.

"Yes, Dr Robbins." Edwards replies without taking her eyes of the seven year old.

"Okay. Blake, come with me." Arizona rushes out of the door with Penny on her tail. Once in the ER she looks around to see who had paged her.

"Arizona!"

Seeing April call her name, Arizona rushes over to see why she was being called. Approaching the hospital bed she sees a clearly pregnant patient lying motionless with a neck brace on.

"Kepner, what do we have?"

"28 year old, appears to be about 34 weeks along." April informs the foetal surgeon.

"I found her trapped underneath a large piece of fallen debris." Unsure where the voice came from, Arizona looks up for the patient to see a well-built women standing in the corner of the room.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Ct. Miller, I was the one pulled her out of the building. When we got her to the ambulance she asked me to stay with her, I promised her I would so…"

"Okay, that's fine... Blake, I need you to go get me an ultrasound machine." Arizona instructed the young surgeon.

"On it, Dr Robbins."

Callie had just finished her surgery to repair a severely dislocated arm and is now beginning to scrub out. In the middle of scrubbing she hears the door to her left open and someone walk in. After rinsing her hands of the soap, she finally looks up and makes eye contact with her Ex-wife.

"Hey…" Callie said, not sure what else to say.

"Hey, how did the surgery go?" Arizona asks to make things less awkward.

"Really well, thanks." The brunette clears her throat then reaches to grab the hand towel to dry her hands. "Well… I'll leave you to scrub in." Callie says with a strained smile, wanting to get out of the small room as soon as possible. "Good luck," The brunette remarks referring to the upcoming surgery. "Not that you need it." Callie opens the heavy door to leave but not before giving the blonde a shy smile.

With the door slowly closing behind her, Callie hears a soft "Thank you," coming from behind her.

As Callie was about to turn the corner she is almost knocked down by a person clearly in a rush, "Careful," Callie growls out before realising who it was that barrelled into her. "Dr Blake?"

"Callie… Dr Torres, I'm so sorry." Penny corrects herself.

After resent events in which Penny chastised Callie for interfering in her work, the brunette made it clear that if they were to continue with their romantic relationship, then at work they keep it strictly professional; that includes addressing each other formally.

"It's okay, I'm sure you will be more careful when rushing around the halls?" Callie questions, still annoyed at the carelessness of the resident.

"Of course," Penny replies, embarrassed at being told off by her girlfriend/boss. "I was supposed to be in surgery about five minutes ago." Penny looks at her watch seeing that she is now 7 minutes late.

"With Dr. Robbins?"

"Yeah." Penny says impatiently.

"Oh, Okay. Good luck." Before she managed to finish the sentence, Penny is already halfway down the hallway. Callie watches her go and can't help but be a tiny bit anxious that her ex-wife and current girlfriend will be in the same room together for the first time since Penny arrived at the hospital.

After walking around the hospital with nothing to do, Callie decided to watch Arizona's surgery from the gallery. When she walks in to small room that is situated above the OR she sees that that room is almost empty with just a few interns sitting taking notes on a small note pad. Callie decides to sit as far away from the others as possible. After five minutes of watching Callie assumes that the surgery taking place below her is pretty standard and will hopefully be uneventful for the surgeons. Callie has been sitting the gallery for about 45 minutes when Arizona takes a small step back from the table to stretch her neck, Callie watches as Arizona stretches her head back, resting there with her eyes closed. After a few seconds the blonde opens her eyes and makes eye contact with the brunette, it lasted barely three seconds but with the surgeons deep blue eyes make contact with Callie's dark brown eyes, Callie immediately feels a small, almost non- existent flutter in her stomach.

The first thing Arizona sees when she opens her eyes are the expressive brown eyes of her ex-wife staring directly into her own. For the brief seconds it lasts, Arizona feels a brief drop in her stomach and she feels her palms start to sweat. The last person Arizona expected to see in the gallery was Callie as she hasn't watched one of her surgeries since they split up. Even though the blonde is surprised to see her sitting there, she can't help the small smile that graces her lips below her mask.

Turning her attention to the open body in front of her, she is about to take a step towards the table when she is brought to the realisation that her resident is Penny. Now it all makes sense. Callie is here to watch her girlfriend. Arizona takes a deep breath trying to ignore the now present ache in her chest. Risking a glance at the gallery, Arizona sees that Callie is no longer in her seat. Where did she go? Arizona wonders.

* * *

 **Hey, Decided to completely re write this story, please gives suggestions on what you want to see.**

 **Also, if you know of a way I can improve my writing, please let me know (Or any mistakes) . :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie was wondering aimlessly around the hospital hallways when she is looking into the day care window, she can see that Sofia is playing around with Zola and Bailey. It is almost a routine for Callie lately, whenever she feels sad or is having a bad day she will find herself outside of the day-care just watching her daughter, if there was anyone who could make Callie feel even remotely better it was Sofia. Her daughter has been the only one who has brought a lot of light to her ever darkening life lately and even though she was grateful for her little bundle of joy she still wishes she didn't need to rely on her as her only source of happiness. With a sad smile on her face, her thoughts drift back to why she was standing here in the first place. Arizona. It was always Arizona. The only difference this time is that she is not mad at the other women but confused. When looking at the blonde early she felt something in the pit of her stomach that she hasn't felt in a few years. Butterflies. Callie quickly shakes that thought from her head, she is just anxious that her current and past partners are in a confined space together for a long period of time. No matter how hard she wishes that was true the brunette knows it's more than that.

Looking through the window one last time at her daughter, she watches as Sofia darts around the room with not a care in the world. With a huge smile on her face, Callie turns her head to the left to see Miranda Baily walking in her direction.

"Torres." Miranda comes to a stop next to the stationary women.

"Bad Day?" Callie says referring to the surgeon's tight posture.

"You could say that," Bailey finally spots her son who is currently in the corner of the room playing with his best mate Jack. "One of my surgical residents thought it would be acceptable to cut open a patient with a clip board." With a tight jaw and emotionless face the chief continues. "That resident just happens to be my husband."

"What?" Callie whips her head round to face the older women. "Ben?"

"Who else would I be referring to when I say husband?" Bailey snapped at the brunette. "Sorry."

With Bailey finally showing some emotion, Callie can see how much stress the poor women is under.

"It's okay, I get it." Callie thinks of Penny when saying this - being her girlfriend's boss wasn't easy for either of the women.

After a few minute of silence Bailey asks the younger women, "How are you and Blake doing?"

Shocked by the sudden interest in her relationship, the brunette takes her time to think of a response.

"Things are going… okay."

"Just okay?" The chief tries to sound uninterested and keeps her gaze on her son.

"Yeah, I mean… we are both so busy with work and –" Callie stops abruptly.

"And?"

"I just," Callie lets out a long breath. "I just thought things would be different, y'know?" Bailey doesn't interrupt the obviously distressed women. "When myself and Arizona first got together, everything was so… amazing and thrilling. What we had from the beginning was so genuine and real, I knew from the very first kiss that somehow this annoying perky, beautiful women was going to be very special to me. I guess I didn't realises just how important she would come to be." Callie can feel the tears beginning in her eyes. Taking a moment to collect herself she finally announces what has frightened her since the beginning of hers and Penny's relationship. "I thought that it would feel the same with Penny."

"How does it feel with Penny?"

"New, fresh," Callie tries to think of the correct way to explain it. "Penny's _great_ and we get on so well but it feels so… easy."

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"It was. But I thought once I met the right person, the person I was meant to be with, I would feel that – connection again."

From the very first kiss in that dirty bar bathroom, Callie somehow knew that Arizona would grow to be someone how changes her life, at the time she was unsure if it would be for better or worse but she was willing to take that risk. Arizona came into her life like a wrecking ball, she destroyed all the bad in her life and replaced it with a load of happiness, for that Callie will always be grateful to the other women. Even now, Callie believes that Arizona will always be the great love of her life but she needs to move on and create a life and new love with someone else – hopefully Penny, Callie thinks to herself. They both had put a great deal of effort into their failing marriage and in the end she realised that the pain she was feeling at the time overpowered the love she had for the blonde, she finally realised that enough is enough. Some things cannot be fixed, she keeps reminding herself.

"Callie," This gets Callie's attention because Bailey only refers to her as 'Torres'. "I think you need to realise that Penny is not Arizona."

"What?!"

"You can't wait for that connection to happen with Penny because that won't happen." Bailey decides to be blunt with the women. "The bond you and Arizona had was one of a kind, we all know that but that doesn't mean that you are going to feel like that with everyone. How do you expect to properly connect with Penny when you are comparing your feelings for Blake with the ones you once had for Robbins? Stop focusing on what feels different and focus on what feels right."

Callie takes her time to process what Bailey has said to her. Does she compare Penny with Arizona? By the time she has finished thinking Baily is already done.

Scrubbing out of her last surgery of the day, Arizona takes her time to finally relax and stretch out her sore muscles. Today has been another long day and to top it off she has spent the majority if her day with her ex-wife's new girlfriend, all she can think about is spending the rest of the night at home watching Disney movies with Sofia. Checking her watch she sees that it is almost seven in the evening and she had promised Callie that she would be by to pick up her daughter at 7.30. Eager to see her little girl, Arizona rushes to the changing room then off to her car. The ride from the hospital to Callie's new house was on ten minute so she arrives at the family home at around 7.24. with time to spare she is sure that Callie won't mind her being a tiny bit early so she makes the small trek up to the bright white door. Knocking on the door she only has to wait a few seconds before she hears the sound of early footsteps coming closer to the closed door.

"Mama!"

"Hey there my gorgeous girl." Arizona reaches down to pull the small girl into a giant hug. "I missed you today."

"Me too mama." Sofia flings herself back into her mama's arms. Holding the little girl in a protective embrace, Arizona lifts her head to see Callie standing a few feet behind watching them with a loving but mildly jealous look on her face. Assuming that Callie is a tiny but jealous of the overly loving embrace from her daughter, the blonde gives a small smile to the taller women. Receiving a small shy smile in return. Damn, that feeling again. What is happening today? Arizona slowing extracts herself from the hug while lovingly pushing the dark silky hair behind her daughters little ear.

"You have everything ready bug?"

"Yeah mama, just need to get my bag from my room."

"Okay, why don't you go and get it so we can go." Arizona watches as Callie's mini me rushes off in the direction of the stairs.

"Hey," Arizona decides to address the women who is standing awkwardly in the hallway. "I saw you in the gallery today."

"Yeah, I was free most of the day so I thought I would watch some surgery." Callie looks anywhere apart from the blonde.

"Oh." Arizona feels mild disappointment that she hadn't come to watch her but she also was relieved that Callie wasn't there to watch her girlfriend.

"So what do you and Sofia have planned for the weekend?"

Arizona was glad that Callie had finally broken the awkward silence. "Well I thought I would take Sof to the zoo then maybe for ice-cream at that place she likes."

"I'm sure she will love it."

"Yeah." Again with the awkward silence. "What about you? Any plans?"

"No, I thought I would take advantage of not having Sof this weekend and spent the day cleaning the house."

"Ya'know if you are not busy you can always join us." Arizona is hesitant to suggest the idea but secretly she would love to spend some time with her family again.

"Oh… I wouldn't want to impose on your time with her-"

"You wouldn't be," Arizona cuts her off. "You know how much bug would love for you to join us. And I would too."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Arizona tries not to sound too desperate. "Come on Callie."

"Okay," Callie relents with a small smile. "I would love to."

"Yay!"

Callie laughs at the enthusiasm of the other women. That was a word that Arizona had used quite commonly at the beginning of their relationship and she hadn't heard it since, Callie always thought it was really cute but she refuses to admit that to the blonde. Hearing it brought all them memories rushing back to the brunette and then feels that feeling in the pit of her stomach again. What the hell? Maybe tomorrow wasn't such a good idea. She can't think too much into it as she hears the sound of small feet rushing down the stairs.

"Ready mama." Sofia exclaims as she flies down the last step with her back pack in hand.

"Okay baby, say bye to mommy then we can go."

Callie has to steady herself when she feels a force hit her legs.

"Bye-Bye mommy," before Callie can even process what is happening, Sofia is by the door ready to go. "Love you."

"Love you too baby." Callie calls after her overly excited daughter. Watching the duo walk hand in hand down the pathway to the car gave the brunette an odd feeling of saddest. She didn't like watching her daughter walk away from her but seeing both her daughter and the mother of her child walk away gave her a totally new feeling of sadness.

After getting home and ready for bed, Sofia and Arizona are tucked up in a huge bed watching frozen. With Sofia cuddled up on her chest she can see her daughters eyes begin to droop.

"Okay baby, time for sleep."

"Okay mama," Without too much fight Sofia rolls of her mama chest onto the pillow next to her.

"Can we call mommy and say goodnight?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Arizona reaches over to the table beside her bed and grabs her phone.

The duo only have to wait a few rings before they hear the phone line connect.

"Hello?" Callie would always receive a call from her daughter when staying with Arizona and vica-versa.

"Mommy," Sofia says with her adorable sleepy voice.

"Is someone ready for sleep?" Callie teases the young girl.

"Just wanted to say goodnight mommy…" The young girl trails of as she falls into sleep land.

"Good night my sweet baby, Mommy loves you."

"She's asleep, just like her mommy, falls asleep at the drop of a hat." Arizona teases with a small laugh.

"Oh shush, At least he doesn't take hours to fall asleep, like you." Callie teases back.

"Okay you have a point there," She hears Callie release a small giggle down the phone and Arizona doesn't want the call to end but she knows she has to be up early tomorrow. "Anyway, I better join go. I'll see you at 9?" Arizona lays her head on her pillow facing Sofia.

"You will see me at 9. Sweet dreams Arizona."

"Sweet dreams Calliope."

The phone cuts off and both women are left in their respective beds with butterflies taking flight in their stomachs. Oh crap they both think to themselves before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sof, you almost ready?" Arizona called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Yes, mama." The blonde heard faintly from the bottom of the stairs.

Arizona has spent the morning getting everything ready for the day ahead, to say she was nervous was an understatement. She would be spending the whole day with Callie, as much as that thought excited her she was also a bit nervous about being around the other women for a long period of time. In their time apart Arizona has took the time to heal and she felt she no longer held any resentment towards the brunette, with the resentment out of the way she once again sees Callie as the women she fell in love with – the women Arizona wanted to spend the rest of her life with. With the way they were now, she can't even say she is friends with the other women – civil, but not friends. That thought made her sad and today she was hoping to change that. She misses the other women dearly and if she can't spend the rest of her life with Callie as a partner then she sure as hell would like to as a friend.

"Mama," Arizona looks down and sees the 5 year old pulling softly at her leg.

"Hey sweetie, you ready?"

Instead of responding Sofia holds her little hand in the air waiting for her mama to grab onto it.

Arizona had received a text message earlier from Callie saying that something had come up so she would have to meet the duo at the zoo rather than meeting them at the house. Arizona had originally thought that Callie was texting to cancel which left the blonde feeling rather disappointed but after opening the message she knew that Callie just wanted to change the time of meeting. The blonde has not told the little brunette about Callie meeting them just in case Callie had to cancel again and she didn't want her daughter to get her hopes up only to be left disappointed.

After an hour in the car the mother and daughter duo finally arrived at the zoo, Callie had told her that she would meet them inside rather that outside so Arizona did just that. Looking at her wrist watch she can see that the time is 10.00am and Callie wasn't meeting them till 11.00am so she thought it would be a good idea to check out some of the exhibits.

"Where to Sof?"

"Meerkats mama." Before Arizona had time to response the little brunette was making her way towards the exhibit.

Arizona had been walking around with her excited daughter for the past hour and her leg was starting to get sore but seeing the pure joy on her daughters face made her grin and bear it. They had just been to see the elephants and were walking towards the monkeys when she hears an ear piercing shriek come from next to her.

"MOMMY!" Sofia runs as fast as her little legs would take her into her crouching mother's arms.

"Hey there baby girl," Callie engulfs her daughter's tiny body and stands up with the tiny brunette still in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asks with a curious look on her face, she has come to understand that when she was staying with her mama that she would not see her mommy, it was the same the other way around.

"Well I wanted to come see the monkeys with you." Callie can see the confusion ease from the innocent face in her arms.

"Okay,"

Arizona walks toward the duo after giving them a moment to reunite.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, what have I told you about running off?" Sofia hides her face in the taller women's neck with a quiet 'Sorry' coming from the little girl. "Callie." Arizona addresses the taller women somewhat awkwardly.

"Arizona," Callie puts Sofia down but grabs her hand. "I can't say thank you enough for inviting me."

"I knew that bug would love it so…" Arizona looks around shyly.

"I know, but thank you anyway." Callie receives a smile in return.

Sofia who is disinterested in her parent's discussion starts to pull gently at her mother's arm, wanting to get to the monkeys. Callie gets the message and begins walk in the direction she is being pulled, this gives Sofia a chance to grab onto Arizona's left hand. To anyone looking on they would see what would appeared to be a perfect family, two parents with their child enjoying a nice day out.

The trio had found a bench near to one of the exhibits and sat down to eat lunch, after Sofia had finished her sandwich she had asked to go play in the mini playground situated in front of the bench. From the bench it was easy for both women to see Sofia so they allowed her to while they finished her lunch. What they didn't realise was that now Sofia wasn't around, they would be left alone create conversation without Sofia as a buffer.

Arizona finishes her sandwich and goes to put her rubbish in the rubbish bin just a few feet away.

"Want me to take that?" Arizona asks the brunette, referring to the waste in her lap.

For a second Callie was confused until she knew what the blonde was referring to.

"Oh, um… Thank you."

When the blonde returned back they were left in awkward silence, which was unusual to both women.

"So, I'm glad you could make it," Arizona breaks the silence. "When you text this morning, I really thought you would cancel."

"Can I be honest?" Callie didn't wait for a reply. "I thought about it."

"What made you change your mind?" Arizona asked.

"You did," Arizona looked surprised and mildly confused by that statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how much your time with Sofia meant to you, I also know that you would do anything to make Sof happy – even if that meant spending the day with me."

"Callie, spending the day with you isn't a hardship for me." Arizona can see that Callie doesn't believe her so she carries on using a different tactic. "You know what I find better than spending time with Sofia?" Callie lifts her eyebrow in question. "Seeing Sofia happy, want to know what makes Sofia happy?" Callie starts to smile herself when she understands where Arizona is going. "You – You make Sofia happy." Arizona looks over at the playgroup where her daughter is running around with a huge smile on her face. "If Sofia is happy, I'm happy."

Callie looks over at the women who has her eyes trained on the small brunette and smiles in awe. She has always known that the love Arizona has for Sofia is strong but she didn't realise how strong until just now. No matter how tough things got between the two women, Callie knows she couldn't have picked a better person to raise a child with.

"Is that the only reason you invited me?" Callie questions with genuine interest.

Arizona hesitates before answering. "Yes." Arizona lies. In all honesty the blonde wanted to spend the day with the other women but hasn't had the opportunity before now.

"Oh." Callie says trying the hide the disappointment. For the next few minutes both women are left to their own thoughts. Unbeknownst to each other they are both thinking about the other.

Callie was brought out of her daydream by something vibrating in her pocket, knowing who it was trying to contact her, Callie ignores it.

The trio were at the last exhibit and both women were exhausted, Sofia was also becoming very tired. Ever since their talk on the bench then whole day has been very enjoyable and comfortable and both women were sad it was coming to an end. The original plan was to go from the zoo to an ice cream shop but with her daughter asleep in Callie's arm, Arizona thought it would be best to save it for another time. As Sofia was resting her head on Callie's shoulder, the brunette couldn't tell if the child was asleep or not.

"Is she asleep?" Callie asks the women next to her.

"Yeah, I think she is," Arizona reaches over to brush her daughter's dark black hair away from her face. "I think we wore her out." The blonde giggles.

"I think we did," Callie kisses the back of her daughters head. "Are you going to be able to get her from your car into your house?" The brunette questions.

"I think I can manage,"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to take this the wrong was but you have been limping for the last 30 minutes." Callie tells the women gently. Seeing Arizona's head drop Callie is quick to apologize. "Sorry,"

"Don't be," The blonde reassures. "It's not too bad."

"Arizona," The tone in which Callie whispers her name makes Arizona stop on the spot. "I know you. – I know when you are in pain and I know you don't like to show it." Callie stops in front of the other women. "I also know you are capable of doing this on your own, but please let me help. You have a shift tomorrow and the last thing you want is to be sore."

Arizona knows that Callie is right. Carrying Sofia up a flight of stairs is going to be hard enough, she doesn't want to risk it with a sore leg.

"Okay," Arizona smiles almost shyly at the brunette too tired to argue.

"Okay."

Slowly they make their way to the car park and luckily Callie had parked near to Arizona's car. When they reach Arizona's car, Callie very gently places her sleeping daughter into the car chair in the back seat. Before lifting her head from the car, Callie very gently leaves a kiss on the younger girl's forehead.

"Love you baby girl." Callie whispers into the girl ear.

Arizona watches as Callie places a loving kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead then stands back up to full height. The two then proceed to awkwardly smile at each other.

"I'll follow you then?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, sure." Arizona answers then opens the car door to the driver's seat. "I'll see you there." From the window she can see Callie walk towards her car not too far from her own.

With Sofia tucked gently into bed both women stand idly by the sleeping girls bedside.

"We really wore her out huh?" Callie laughs referring to her sleeping child who didn't even stir when being carried from the car to the house.

"We really did. We know who she gets that from right?" Arizona tease.

"Hey, it's good to be a deep sleeper." Callie argues as both women make their way down the stairs to the front door.

Instead of retaliating Arizona laughs. "Okay Callie, whatever you say."

Both women stand in front of the door not knowing what to do or say.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Callie breaks the silence.

"I guess it is…" Arizona is disappointed that she is having to say goodbye to the taller women. She hates to admit it but this was one of the best days she has had in a while. Arizona reaches forward and unlocks the door while Callie puts her coat on.

"I just want to say thank you."

"For?" Callie replies with that cute but confused face.

Instead of answering Arizona tilts her head to the side and looks up the stairs towards Sofia's room.

"Oh, it was my pleasure."

"I know but thank you anyway," Arizona steps forward almost hesitantly and wraps her arms around the taller women's neck. Callie is caught off guard by the gesture and is slow to respond. In doing this Arizona panics thinking that the hug is not wanted but is put at rest when she feels a pair of strong around wrap around her lower back. Arizona is encouraged by this and very slightly buries her nose in the brunette hair, in doing this she breathes in what she can only describe as home. Reluctant to leave the embrace Arizona slowly loosens her arms from their resting place but is shocked to find that the arms around her back has tightened.

"Callie," Arizona gently pleads. Even the blonde is confused whether it was a plea to let go or a plea to continue.

"I'll see you around." Callie whispers gently in the blonde's ear then starts to loosen the embrace. Without looking at the shorter women, Callie slowly starts opens the door and starts to walk back towards her car.

"See you," Arizona whispers into the wind. Smiling as Callie makes her way toward her own car. Arizona continues to watch the brunette until she is safely in her car before turning around and shutting the door. The blonde leans against the door for a minute and lets the loneliness take over her. She always knew that she missed Callie in her life but until today she didn't realise how much she misses her. 'Was today a mistake?' she thinks to herself. Can she spend time around Callie when she knows that the brunette will be going home to another women that is not her? And that hug, what was that about?

The blonde is brought out of her daydream when she hears her phone ding from the side cabinet. Reaching over she opens the message that had been sent by Callie.

'Thank you for such a wonderful day. Maybe we can do it again sometime. C.'

Another message sent a few seconds after the first.

'With Sofia of course :)'

Arizona chuckled then replied. 'Sure, she would love that. :)'

Callie parks her car in the driveway of her house but before she exits the car she reaches over for her phone.

'Sure, she would love that. :)'

Opening her other messages, she sees that she has many messages from Penny. Callie rolls her eyes before reading them.

'I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier. P.'

'Can we talk?'

'Ring me when you get home, Pls.'

"Great," Callie thinks as she opens her car door.


End file.
